wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Fullbuster
Fortezza Gundam was a Mobile Armored 8 Headed, 2 Wheeled and 8 Tailed Snake Beast bringing Chaos and Destruction. He is a summon beast to Paul Anthony Dy and Paul Kurosagi (Paul No Tsurugi). The Mobile Armor was an enemy to Yuri the Sage of Blizzards. The Snake was translated to 8 Branch Giant Gundam Snake, 8 Forked Serpent Gundam, 8 Headed Dragon Gundam and 8 Headed Snake Gundam in English. In Japanese Myth's, they called the Gundam the Yamata No Orochi translated to 8 Branch Giant Snake and 8 Forked Serpent in English. It was an 8 Headed Hylian Dragon. He was one of the Strongest Tailed Beasts. Legend of Tsunade Tsunade met Orochi and starts to Realize about the darkwing music in translation was Drinking the Sake and Dan and Nawaki brought from the dead in English. In Naruto Series Fortezza Gundam in Humanoid Form appeared as Orochimaru/Fortezza-Maru In Kannazuki no Miko The Team Orochi was the resemblance to the 8 Headed Snake Orochi. As Yamata No Orochi In Japanese Mythology, This Legendary Beast has 8 Heads and 8 Tails . It's eyes are like winter cherries and it's teeth are made of steel. It has Moss, Fer, Scales and the pure Gundanium Alloy Helmets and Armor. Their necks were the size of Super size Tree Trunks. The Orochi can fly with it's mega engines. The beast's length was extended over 8 valleys and 8 hills. The Orochi was a visitor to Izumo and ruled over japan in a heartbeat. The 2 elders have to offer Kushinada as sacrifice to Orochi. The Beast was slain by Susanoo who was expelled from the Heavens. Originally he was sealed with in the Descendant's Body known as Honey D. Paul through Yagura's Body by the Hands of Susanoo Uzumaki. Legend of Yuri 1,000 Years Ago, The Yamata no Orochi Suddenly appeared. The 8 Heads and Body was a size of a mountain the Wheels are in fact Legs going with Speed. The Elders and Gekomon were born and Offering their Daughters as Sacrifice. One Warrior faced the 8 Headed Snake in Mortal Combat. He used the Sword of Sealing known as the Ryuseken No Tsurugi to capture the Beast and Sealed it within Kurosagi's Body. This Warrior was known as Link the Hylian Samurai. Legend of Yuki Yuki fell in love with Paul Kurosagi and Slay the Orochi like a Ton of Bricks for another 1995 Years like her mother's 1995 years of Heroic Exploits. Yuki returned to the Heavens with Paul as his true Lover. Dan Kuto have retrieved the sword from the Creature's Flesh known as Ryuseken No Tsurugi. The Land of Nippon was finally at Peace. Ressurected 3 times The Orochi appeared as a Black Beast in Blazblue and was slain by 6 Heroes. The Beast rises and was put to slumber in Ranma series and the Beast was risen from slumber and was defeated by Iori, Kyo and Ash in King of Fighters Series. In Shaman King Asakura Yoh's grandfather says to Ryu that the Yamata no Orochi was swiming in th river rushing through the mountains and trenches. As Dhaos in Tales of Phantasia The Beast was risen again with Dhaos as a vessel and created his own army of Dino Draggies, Sharkmen and Dark Balrogs. The Demon King Dhaos was a friend to the Goddess Martel and Mithos. The Beast was slain by Cress, Chester and the Priestess. As Savio in Penguins of Madagascar Series The 8 headed beast was slithering to Manhattan for revenge and was caught in a cage by the police force. The snake spirit was based on Savio in Penguins of Madagascar Series. Blowhole have extracted Skipper the penguin's memories from his brain. Blowhole was based on Yami the Ruler of Darkness in Okami Game Series In Bleach Mythology and Episode 1 The Orochi have spread darkness all around the world and was revived. The Orochi have created the hallows to tear every building in Tokyo. The Orochi was binded by Soul Reapers and put the beast back to slumber. In Drawings, Mythology and Nabari No Ou In the Online Pictures and Mythology, The Beast was Ressurected when the Ryse ken was pulled out ant he darkness spreaded all around the world. Okami Yuki was going to tell her mother Murkumo and her brother Shun to go to America on a very long journey. Orochi kidnapped her mother and her brother. She sets out on a search for her mother and brother with shinrabanzo. Yuki and Shinrabanzo slain the Orochi and save her mother and her brother and lived happily ever after and the darkness was lifted. The Snake spirit was ressurected in the blustering winds and the lightening. The orochi met the teenager named Miharu Rokujo and was slithering around him and through the forest making him desire for power and the rule upon the world of Nabari. The snake beast was transformed in to Miharu's Spirit version of himself. Orochi and Fortezza Gundam in blustering wind and lightening was a resemblance to Shinrabasho and Yoite's Ninjutsu called Kira. In Mobile Suit Gundam and Sengoku Basara Series In the Universal Century, Char Aznable or Casval Deikun was a resemblance to the snake beast and Date Masaume called himself the one-eyed dragon instead of the 8 headed serpent and the 6 swords was based on the Ryuseken. The Date Masaume has a striking resemblance to Fortezza Gundam in Season 1 and the 1st Episode. The Guy with bandages who's named is Ali Al Saachez has a striking assemblance to the Snake Beast and He and his Mobile Suit in Episode 6 and 7 was based on the Orochi and Fortezza Gundam. The Mobile Armor Shamblo was based on Fortezza Gundam and has a striking resemblance to Yamata No Orochi. Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Novel ,Series and Mythology The Orochi was able to migrate and slither in the far away lands of Berlin. Kira Yamato and His Freedom Gundam have seen the little girl named Ayame and was seeing the snakes shadow crawl through the forests of burning cities. Before the Operation Angel Take Down, the Orochi have torned the Zodiac Alliance of Treaty's Custom Big Tray Class. The Snake Mobile Armor has 8 Heads and has 4 Five barrel particle cannon Turrets and the the battle interference field bell to reflect attacks of the freedom gundam. The Orochi have bite the Archangel's Engines and squeezes the Zaft's Custom Mobile Armor Mega Gyan Pilot and drags Kira Yamato and his Mobile Suit to the sea with the mega beam fangs damaging the arms, wings and legs and took out the phase shift main camera of Kira's Mobile Suit. Ayame saves him with the Strike Rouge Gundam and uses the Oracina flute to put the legendary beast to slumber with the pilot being swallowed forever. Ayame calls Kira Big Brother because he wants her to fight for the Orb Union. In Golden Sun The Yamata No Orochi appears in the Izumo as the Island for a Perfect Ruler. The Town's people have to offer one of thier daughters as sacrifice and Orochi was slain by the hands of Susa. Legend of the Golden Sun The Orochi fell asleep in the mountains but, During the Festival in the nearby village of Izumo, The beast aroused and went on the rampage. The people in the village were forced to offer one of their daughters as sacrifice. It was on the 8th Year, Susa came and encounter the 2 elders hearing about their 8th daughter Kushinada being offered to Orochi as a sacrifice. Susa will come and vanquish the beast and order 8 Milkshakes making the beast feel weaker at the time. Susa fell the dreaded Orochi as proof and married the Kushinada and have children. In Digimon Series Orochimon ruled the Gekomon village and Susanoomon and Paul Tsurugi as a Digimon Tamer defeated the Orochimon and freed the Gekomon. In Asura's Wrath Game The Vlitra appeared in all power form with 8 heads and was defeated by Asura and Yasha. In Digimon mythology Fortezza Gundam appeared as Orochimon. Fortezzamon appeared as it descends from the sky and fell into the huge pond where singers live. Fortezzamon had made the singers slaves to produce the milkshakes for it's thirst. The Fortezzamon was sealed away by Kuromon in return of the super milkshake that he made was sundae milkshake for 1995 years. In The Legend of Zelda Series The Orochi was known to be Gleeok the 8 Attribute Headed Dragon and was slain by the Hero of Time (Link) Creations of Orochi (Dark Grinder Forces) General Zeong- Leader of Dark Axis Yami No Saya (Blazblue)- Imperator Librarius or Empress of NOL Ryu the Ninetailed Fox- Ensign Dark Gaia the Terror- Commandant of the Earth Hantorri no Nabari- Leader of the Black ninja Attack Zapper Zaku- Janitor in Command of the Lacroa Castle and Janitor for the Earth Federation Seles Zaku Descendant of Zapper Zaku and Lieutanant of the UNSC Abilities Legend of Yuri Abilities Black Beast Ball Inferno Blast Phaser Blast Photon Blast Thunder Grab Mad Rush Chaos Emerald Abilities Chaos Emerald of Life The Emerald of Life was Orochi's first ability that bring any Warrior or a Ninja back to life Chaos Emerald of Immortality The Emerald of Immortality was Orochi's second ability that makes the Man or Beast Immortal forever and never get damage or scratched by any warrior Chaos Emerald of Invincibility The Emerald of Invincibility was Orochi's third ability that makes the Man or Beast Invincible and never get easily scratched by any weapon 1995 Year Abilities Dark Tailed Beast Ball Jutsu Gura Gura no Jutsu (Light Light Jutsu) Gomu Gomu no Jutsu (Gum Gum Jutsu) Aura Aura no Jutsu (Chakura Chakura Jutsu) Kami Kami no Jutsu (God God Jutsu) Yama Yama no Jutsu (Life Life Jutsu) Yami Yami no Jutsu (Dark Dark Jutsu) Wheel Physical Movement This Ability allows the Wheels to act as the legs for man and beast. Darkwing Music Apperance This Ability was to show apperance of Darkwing Duck in Russian Intro and Czech Intro. Devil Fruits Shun Shun no Mi The Devil Fruit that Bears the Resemblance of the Chocolate seed and has the Ability to move through the Rivers and Around the Mountains. Kun Kun no Mi The Devil Fruit that bears the Resemblance of the Mango and has the Ability to bring the Dead Ninja and Samurai back from the Dead. Favorite Food Women- Top Favorite Milkshakes- Super Favorites Favorite Slaves Gekomon The Population of Gekomon was force to put the Digital Data into Oreo Milkshakes Humans The People are forced to offer their Female Offsprings to Him as Sacrifice In Blazblue Series The Fortezza Gundam was an 8 headed and Dozen -Tentacled Serpent slain by the 6 heroes and Bloodedge. Underlings Zakos (Multiple) Imps (Multiple) Dogas (9) Oliphants (888) Enemies Hylians Tsunade (Former) Mummified Hedgehog (Eternal Rival) Counterparts Yamata no Orotic Orochipatra I Black Rose Orochi Mecha Orochi Perfect Orochi Medieval Orochi Julius-Orochi Black Dhaos Black Orochi Users Paul Kurosagi (Paul No Tsurugi) Carl Klova Mizuichi Okami Yuki Shin- Desceased Concept Art See Also Paul's Jinjuriki Form Jinjuriki